


Jack's

by Torrinidae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blood, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Gabriel, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrinidae/pseuds/Torrinidae
Summary: Gabriel is Jack's. He is Jack's to use and play with, and Jack wants to make that known.
Smutober 15 - Aftercare





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/gifts).



> Inspired by several prompts of smutober (I missed a few already oops) but also inspired by bonebo.  
> This is for you buddy. ;)

The ropes rubbed against Gabriel’s skin, burning and digging, as he struggled. They wrapped around his arms, tugged at his ankles and knees, and laid bare his chest and groin. Every movement tugged on his erection, chaffed his nipples both painfully and deliciously. A knife came to his jaw, stilling his struggling.  
  
“Oh Gabriel, so good of you to be so obedient.” Jack sighed as he slowly drew a line down his neck with the knife, the tip dancing on the surface of Gabriel’s skin.  
  
“P-Please,” Gabriel let out in a moan, voice quivering.  
  
“Please what?” Jack purred out, pacing around the table Gabriel was laid out upon, twirling the knife between his fingers.  
  
“P-please, stop,” _don’t stop, make me hurt, give me more._  
  
Jack chuckled and pressing the knife to Gabriel’s thigh as he leaned over his prone body, “That doesn’t sound like a watch word to me, Gabe,” he whispered before digging the knife it, gliding down the skin, leaving red in its path. Gabriel gasped out before gritting his teeth at the pain. It wasn’t deep, just enough to draw blood, enough to leave a mark.  
  
“P-Please, Jack,” Gabriel begged needlessly, breathing faltering as Jack carved another line next to the previous. He couldn’t hide his shame, the blush flushing his dark skin another his cheeks, or the way his cock twitches.

Jack’s other hand moved to Gabriel’s cock, laughing as he wraps his fingers around the foreskin and tugs it down, receiving a breathy moan. “Oh Gabriel, imagine the things we could do to you. Hmm, what about hook suspension? Hang you up by your skin, or maybe even just tie you up in ropes with an anal hook and leave you for hours, or paint your skin in wax and cuts,” Jack murmured as he explored Gabriel’s skin with his fingers and the tip of the knife, mostly uncaring when the knife leaves thin trails of read. He drank in the way Gabriel groans, the way his eyes fluttered closed, and the way his cock dripped in interest. “You would love that, wouldn’t you? You’re such a slut for me, such a whore for pain,” the whimper he drew out of Gabriel as he leaned in and huffed hot air over his nipples excited Jack to no end. “Maybe I should draw my name in your skin, hm? So you will be marked as mine. You won’t be able to go anywhere without a reminder that you are mine.”

Gabriel moaned and bucked his hips, “P-Please. Jack, please. Mark me.”  
  
Jack chuckled and kisses one of his nipples, “patience,” he spoke before he bit down on the pert skin, making Gabriel groan. When he pulled away, Gabriel’s groans turned to whining, needy and wanting. Jack circled and stood at Gabriel’s head. He grabbed some rope along his chest and pulled Gabriel, sliding him up so his head hung off the table, forcing Gabriel to face the bulge in his jeans. Gabriel’s eyes strayed to the hand carrying the knife before Jack zipped down and tugged his pants away, freeing his erection. Jack smirked as he pressed the knife to Gabriel’s temple, “open up.” A command, disguising a threat.

Gabriel shuddered and opened his mouth, trying to ignore the sensation of blood pooling in his head. Jack took no time to shove is cock into Gabriel’s mouth, not stopping until he felt the resistance of Gabriel’s throat. Gabriel coughed and gagged, nose pressed firmly against Jack’s balls. As he reflexes calmed down, he took a weak, taking in the thick scent of musk and sweat, letting out another shudder.  
  
Jack admired Gabriel’s shaking body as he started to thrust into that warm, wet mouth. He watched his cock press into those soft lips, the silhouette of his cock as it filled Gabriel’s throat. His fingers felt at Gabriel’s neck before he moved along the ropes and back to his nipples, tugging and twisting them as he thrusted. His other hand moved the knife up and down Gabriel’s head, tracing his jaw and bottom lip. He moaned as he used Gabriel throat as a personal toy.

Gabriel groaned and gapped with each thrust, saliva slipped out of his lips and dripping down his cheeks. Jack suddenly pulled all the way out, hand coming back to jerk off, holding the base of his cock as he came. Jack sighed, cum spraying Gabriel’s face, painting his chin and lips as the man gasped, tongue darting out to catch more of Jack’s release.  
  
Jack sighed and lifted Gabriel’s head, approving of the mess of saliva and cum with a hum. He slid Gabriel back to the center of the table, placing his head back onto the table. Gabriel huffed, feeling the high of being both cock drunk and light headed from hanging upside down. But before he could relax, Jack was on the other side of the table, a hand on his leaking cock. “Now, where should I mark you? Stake my claim on your thighs, or maybe my name on your chest? Or about on your neck, where you can’t hide it. Everyone will know.”  
  
Gabriel’s groan was music to Jack’s ears. Jack fiddled with Gabriel’s foreskin as he hovered the knife over Gabriel’s stomach. “I know, just above what is mine,” he chuckled at the way Gabriel tenses up. He plays along Gabriel’s shaft, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Gabriel as he pressed the knife against soft skin.  
  
Gabriel hissed out as he felt the sharp blade dig into to the flesh of his stomach, pain and pleasure playing in his groin and spine as Jack continued to jerk him off. He pressed his head against the table, eyes squeezing shut, unable to see what Jack was drawing into his skin with blood. But the pain only furthered his arousal, cock dripping precum onto Jack’s hand as he played with the head of his cock. Jack leaned down and lapped at the precum as he squeezed and tugged before his tongue traveled down to lick away the blood that pearled at his skin.

Before Gabriel knew it, his stomach was flexing in pain and pleasure as he reached his own climax, vision going white behind his eyelids as he moaned loudly into the still air.

He must have been out of it for long; when he came back to his senses, Jack was already using the knife to slice away the ropes that bound him, slipping the blade under and cutting away from Gabriel’s skin. Once the ropes were discarded, so too was the knife. Jack walked around the table and scooped up Gabriel, carrying him away from the scene and out of the small room into the bedroom. He laid Gabriel down against the soft pillows, murmuring words of praise that Gabriel couldn’t really comprehend beyond the cloud of pleasure.  
  
This was the best part for both of them, when intensity died away, when climax pulled away and left them satiated to their bone. Gabriel’s skin and spine felt numb in a pleasing way. He let Jack fuss and work, honestly unable to do anything. His body felt too heavy to protest when Jack took a clean wash cloth and wiped away the blood, cum, and saliva.  
  
“You’re so good for me, Gabriel,” Jack cooed as he checked Gabriel’s limbs for rope burn and applied ointments to Gabriel’s wounds. “So wonderful, so amazing. You are beautiful like this.” He laid a kiss to a red mark along Gabriel’s jaw, making him mumble incoherently.  
  
Jack smiled and put his supplies away, holding out a cup of water to Gabriel. He grumbled but he sat up enough to take it and drink, watching Jack undress. When the cup was empty, he placed it on the night stand and let Jack pull him back down onto the bed with him. Jack pressed his body close, both men sighing at the full body contact, grounding them to this relaxing moment.  
  
Gabriel practically purred when Jack’s arms wrapped around him, nuzzling into Jack’s chin. He blinked and looked down at his torso. “What did you write on my stomach?” He could feel Jack’s grin before he sat up. Gabriel looked down at the angry red skin, being upside down in his vision didn’t stop him from recognizing the big “Jack’s” carved neatly above his pelvis. Gabriel rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets from the foot of the bed up to cover Jack and himself.  
  
“Do you approve, Gabe?” Gabriel couldn’t tell if that grin was smug or eager, but he smiled back regardless. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on Jack’s cheek.  
  
“I love it.”


End file.
